Slavery
by Iliketochangemynamedealwithit
Summary: Nudge makes a wish on her birthday and she goes back in time to slavery. Her Master hates her and the Master's daughter becomes her friend. Will she ever get back to the Flock, or will she die back in time first? I don't own Maximum Ride.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, Nudge!" Nudge groggily opened her eyes and saw Angel standing over her. She looked around to see the whole Flock surrounding her bed, even Fang.

"Wha-." Nudge said, confused.

Happy birthday!" chirped Angel happily.

The Flock went into the kitchen for a second and came back holding a huge cake. It had thirteen candles on it. Yup, Nudge had turned thirteen.

"Blow them out and make a wish," said Fang quietly.

Nudge was fully awake now.

"Thanks guys! This is so awesome! I can't believe I'm turning thirteen! Where's Dr. M? Is she at work? Is she still asleep? What time is it? Ooh, what kind of cake is it? Is it nummy cake? It better be nummy cake. So, is it? The word cake is so weird. Cake cake cak-

"Nudge, shut up, blow out the candles, and eat your damn cake already!" Iggy sighed.

"Okay," she replied.

She blew out all the candles in one breath.

_"I wish…" she thought._

_"I wish I knew more about history."_

She opened her eyes. Then, she disappeared.

**AN: Set after StWaoES. They are at Dr. M's.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Whoo! Actually in a writing mood. Proud of myself.**

**Updated AN: God, people, I'm so sorry. This chapter's been sitting in my computer for God knows how long and I forgot to post it! I thought I did and I didn't. If anyone even reads this thing anymore, so so so so so so so sorry.**

Chapter 2: Master

Nudge felt like she was falling. Falling through events. Because of her Avian DNA, she could pick up images. It seemed like she was looking through doors. In one of them, she saw a blue police box. Strange.

She then landed with an "OOMPH!" All the breath in her lungs came out in a "Whoosh!" She stood up and studied her surroundings. She saw people. Black people. Working, most bleeding, carrying things, farming things. She was so disgusted, she almost threw up.

"What are you waiting for, slave, get to _work_!" She felt a large block of wood come down on her back.

"What the **_hell!" _**Nudge exclaimed. Cursing for her was very rare, but that hurt.

"What did you just say to me, slave?"

She turned around to see a very tall, menacing looking white man.

"I said, what the hell. Why did you hit me? You have no right to do that!" Nudge yelled to the man.

He used his block of wood to hit her across the face.

"You can't tell me what rights I have, slave. You do what _I _say. You understand me? And why are you wearing those strange clothes? Slaves don't get those garments! Only real humans get those clothes, and females wear dresses! Take those off, now!"

"You can't tell me what to do! I only listen to Max and Fang!" Nudge exclaimed.

"And I'm not your slave! I'm not going to take off my clothing just 'cause you're a power hungry monster!"

He hit again, this time drawing blood. She fell to the ground and he stomped on her left leg, snapping it instantly.

Nudge refused to show him that it hurt, so, she got back up, careful not to put pressure on her leg.

"I've dealt that worse things than a few broken bones, and I can still kick your ass." Nudge knew that if Max were to have heard her, she wouldn't like that she cursed, but would be proud of Nudge to stand up for herself, which is why she didn't make a sound as he twisted her arm all the way around and pulled her elbow the wrong way.

She aimed a sloppy punch with her other arm, breaking his nose and jaw. If she was at full strength, she could have snapped his neck.

The man stumbled over himself, bleeding. He managed to gather enough strength to swing the wood block upon her head. Nudge felt it hit her, then everything went black.

**AN: I want just two reviews until next update. **

**Updated AN: I'm going to keep the review thing so that I will know if anyone even reads this anymore. :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, peeps. You gave me the two reviews I asked for. Today sucked pretty badly, but I'm going to get you this chapter. I was in the middle of typing the chapter when my computer crashed, so it's time to start all over. I also have writer's block, so this chapter might suck. I'm sorry. Also, if you caught my Doctor Who reference in the last chappie, you're awesome. Enjoy. **

**Song I am listening to: I Know (A Song in Ten Words) by Hank Green. It's seriously awesome.**

* * *

><p>Max was pacing. She was thinking, <em>"How could this have happened?! How!?" <em> She started to mutter. "All she did was blow out some candles. That's all. Candles. Freaking candles. That's. All. How!?" The Flock, minus two, were watching Max nervously. Iggy was watching Max's right eyebrow nervously.

Since Max was out of commission with worry, the status of leader was temporarily shifted onto Fang.

"What are we gonna do?" Angel whispered worriedly.

_"Rule number one of leadership: Always have a plan." _On the inside, Fang was freaking out, but he looked calm and collected on the outside. Hoping he sounded confident, Fang spoke, "First, we're going to figure out how to get her back. Then, we're going to get her back. After that, we're going to find out why she was taken. Lastly, we're going to kick the asse– butts, of the ones who took her."

Max looked up at Fang, looking thankful. Fang sent her a small smile as a you're welcome.

_"Okay," _ Max thought. _"Fang came up with a plan for you, but you're the leader. If you panic, they panic. Pull yourself together. Look confident. __**Lead.**__" _

Taking a deep breath, Max began, "Fang's right. Our first priority is to figure out where she could have gone. Once that's figured out, we can make a plan on how to get her back. So, any ideas?"

Everyone threw out ideas all at once.

"One at a time, please."

"Well, she disappeared after blowing out the candles. I know this is grasping at straws, but maybe her wish teleported her somewhere…?"

Max was doubtful, but that was the only lead they had.

"Angel, what was Nudge thinking right before she disappeared?"

"Umm… I think it was _'I wish I knew more about history._"

"Maybe she was transported to a history museum?"

The Flock spun towards the source of the voice. Standing in the doorway was Total, rubbing his paw against his eye.

"It is way too early in the morning for this. Can we at least have breakfast first?"

Angel opened her arms wide and Total jumped into them.

"Yeah, we can have breakfast first," Max complied. "Bacon, I suppose?"

"Of course," Gazzy scoffed. Max playfully glared at him. "I mean, yes fair and true lady of amazingness." He corrected.

Max chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Good boy. Iggy, do you mind making bacon and eggs?"

"Nah. I'm hungry."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Angel begged Max to call Dr. Martinez and Ella and have them come home from work and her friend's house, respectively. Max didn't want to bug and worry them, but Angel gave her the Bambi eyes, and Max grudgingly said yes. Dr. Martinez and Ella rushed home. The Flock minus one and friends sat in the living room, planning their next move.<p>

"So, explain yourselves please. Where's Nudge?" Dr. Martinez asked, looking directly at Max.

Max lowered her eyes. Fang answered for her, "Gone."

"Gone? Gone where?"

"We dunno. She just… disappeared." Fang shrugged.

Max, tired of seeming weak, explained the short story to her mom, from them waking Nudge up, to Angel begging Max to let her call them.

"So, yeah." She finished lamely. "What do you think?"

Ella, speaking for the first time, said, "Well, let's put out what we already know. Angel?" Angel, reading her mind, already knew what she wanted. "Okay." She ran upstairs. She returned momentarily with a pen and some paper. Plopping them down in front of Ella, she said, "Here ya go!"

"Good idea, by the way." Angel added, planting herself firmly onto Iggy's lap. A faint "Oomph!" was heard.

"A little warning next time kiddo." He chuckled, ruffling Angel's hair.

"So, what's the paper for, for all the people who can't read minds?" Gazzy questioned.

"I'm going to write everything we know down," Ella explained. "It'll be easier to remember it that way." She started to write. "So, we know that it is her birthday. Correct?"

"Correct." Max said.

Ella scribbled something down.

"And we know that she blew out the candles and made a wish. Correct?"

"Correct."

She scribbled that down too.

"What was the wish?" Ella inquired.

"She wished to know more about history."

More scribbling.

"Then she disappeared?" She confirmed.

"Correct."

Ella leaned back. "Hmm…"

"What?"

"That's so strange," she murmured.

"What is it Ella!" Max exclaimed, sounding anxious.

"No no, that's stupid. That can't happen. It's impossible. But they should be impossible too, and they're sitting right across from me." Ella argued with herself.

"Tell me **right now**, preferably before I have to burn all your clothing!" Max all but screamed at Ella.

"I think…" Ella bit her lip nervously. Angel gasped.

"What! **Tell me!" **Max shook her shoulders.

"I think… I think Nudge might have been transported back in time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUN! Sure, it wasn't much of a surprise for you people, but the Flock is in for a shock. Teehees. So, I would like 3 or 4 reviews if possible, but if not, two reviews will suffice. Merp. R&amp;R?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm kind of upset. According to my traffic stats, at least thirty-eight people read chapter three and I didn't even get four reviews :(. But I did say I'd deal with two and I got two. Those two reviewers, aka Guest (whoo, guests!) and FreeToRun deserve Dr. M's cookies and a huge round of applause so give it up for them! *vigorous applause are given from my many OCs, all the Maximum Ride characters, myself, and hopefully you guys too.* So, on to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>When Nudge woke up, the first thing she felt was a throbbing pain in her head. Somewhere in her head. She couldn't pinpoint it exactly. She was numb besides the pain. The second thing she noticed was the pain in her leg. Then her back. Finally, she realized she was wearing what looked like a really long potato sack. She was completely naked underneath.<p>

"Ugh..." she moaned.

"Shhhh!" she heard someone whisper. "If you get too loud, girl, my father will come down here, and you don't want that."

The voice was feminine and definitely southern. Nudge did her best to go into fighting mode, but was barely able to make herself raise an inch off the ground. She didn't get that far anyway. She felt a gentle hand push her back down.

"My father pumped you full 'a whiskey to keep ya quiet an' immobile," the girl whispered. "So there's no use strugglin'."

"Who are you?" Nudge choked out. "Where am I?"

"Mah name is Eveline," the girl, Eveline, smiled sweetly at her. "As to where you are, you're at Richmond, Virginia. You sound like a northerner. How'd come all the way down to the slave states, hun?" Eveline looked concerned.

Against Nudge's wishes, she teared up, "I don't know."

"Whatd'ya mean?" Eveline tilted her head slightly, looking confused.

"I don't even know what year it is, let alone know what I'm doing here!" Nudge, using almost all her strength, threw her hands up, frustrated.

"Shh, shh, quiet down. I alreadah told ya' my father won't like it if ya make too much noise."

"Whose your dad?" Nudge inquired curiously.

"He's the owner of this here plantation. The year is 1862 and you are one of my father's slaves." Eveline explained.

"Slaves!?"

"Girl, if I have to tell you quiet down **one more time** I'm gonna have ta knock you out again, you hear me?" Eveline disciplined her sternly.

Nudge looked down.

"Now explain to me," Eveline continued, "How "you don't know" how you got here?"

"One minute I was in my bed with my family, and the next I was here. I don't know how I got here." Nudge told her earnestly.

"Hmm..." Eveline said to herself, "I don't really understand. I mean, I don't see why any southerners would kidnap northerners for slaves, especially mah father, he's got plenty." She trailed off into thought.

Nudge tried to stand up. She rose to her feet but fell forward.

"Careful!" Eveline exclaimed. "Didn't I tell you it was useless strugglin?"

"I'm fine," Nudge insisted. "Just need to catch my balance, that's all."

Eveline hesitantly pulled back, ready to catch her at a moments notice.

"That numb feeling's going away now," Nudge observed. Eveline flinched like something hit her, then looked nervous. Nudge wondered why, but didn't question it.

Starting forward, the numb feeling slowly webbed away from Nudge. "Why am I not catching my balance by now?" She thought angrily.

Then, when the numb feeling was all gone, she realized just why.

"No. Oh no!" Nudge went into hysterics. "No. No no no no NO!" Nudge fell backwards, her body slamming against the wall feeling like a ton of bricks.

Feeling around frantically, Nudge yelled, "My wings! The**‐**, they**‐**, they're gone!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Didn't expect that, did ya? To be honest, neither did I, until I started the chapter. So, if you predicted that would happen you were wrong until about an hour ago. So mer. I want four reviews for this chapter because seriously. You guys just hurt my feelings with that. See you next chapter. <strong>


End file.
